User blog:CarmenGrace/Death Note 2: Intro
It had been 20 years after the conclusion of the Kira investigation. The world was at peace and L’s successor, Near (also known as Nate River), had a child. The child’s name was Carmen Grace. Carmen Grace, like her father was a clever girl. She had graduated college at the age of twelve and could speak fluently in Japanese, French, Russian, and English. Carmen Grace was basically a prodigy. She loved her father and he loved her back. She couldn’t imagine living without him. Ever since she was a little girl, all she could think about was working side-by-side with her father. She would eventually work with him, but I will start from the beginning. I am a Shinigami named Kira. It’s not coincidental… When I was alive, my name was Light Yagami. I still remember when Ryuk told me that users of the DEATH NOTE neither go to Heaven nor Hell. I saw Ryuzaki when I died… He was wearing his usual white sweater and blue jeans. He offered me his hand to go with him. That was when I knew I was dead. Shortly after, Ryuk took me to the Shinigami realm. Either he did or I was transported there somehow. But when I woke up, Ryuk was standing over me. “What is this place?” I asked him. “Welcome to the Shinigami’s world. I welcome you, Light” Ryuk replied. “’Don’t you ever dream of being able to go to Heaven or Hell after using the DEATH NOTE,’ huh…?” I smirked. At the time, I thought I was going to be a Shinigami. “Well, it was one of the patterns I was guessing.” I stood up. “What will happen to me? I can kind of guess since I’m all the way here in the Shinigami world…” “Don’t rush; It’ll start in due time.” Ryuk cut me off. “Start what?” I asked genuinely curious. “What will…?” I couldn’t finish my sentence because there was an extreme pain in my chest. I clutched my heart. “What… is this…? My chest is…” I was cut off again by a loud ringing voice. “Otoharada Kurou, heart attack.” I had died again. “What’s going on…? I…” “Shibuimaru Takuo, car accident.” The voice said. I was then hit by a truck. “Can’t be… Whoever I killed so far…” “You noticed?” Ryuk asked. “That’s right. As much as you killed others, you’ll suffer the same pain. If you killed ten thousand people, you’ll die ten thousand times. That is the atonement of whoever uses the death note.” “No way…” I was in disbelief. “Did you think you can become a Shinigami too…?” Ryuk smirked at me. “Misora Naomi: suicide.” The voice said. “What is this voice? Who is…?” “It’s the king of the Shinigami’s voice. Only that old fart’s death note can kill the same human over and over again.” Ryuk said in an annoyed tone. “I… can’t control my hand…” My hand was moving by itself up to my throat. “Ryuk, please stop this… Do something, save me, Ryuk…” My hand was tightening its grasp on my throat. “No use.” Ryuk said laughing. “You’ll experience all the deaths, and will disappear in the end. Disappear from your body and soul… even from people’s memories and the records in the human world... completely.” I was scared. “No!” I yelled “I don’t want to die anymore! I’m chokin…” I fell to the ground with a thud. A second later, I was alive again. I stood up and started to laugh. What was so funny to me? I had killed 124,925 people. I had 124,925 more deaths to go before I disappeared. I looked over at Ryuk and he looked at me like I had gone mad. “124,925…” I explained. “What?” Ryuk asked “The number of people who I have killed so far… Experience all the deaths and disappear, huh?” I looked him straight in the eye. “Meaning as long as I’m experiencing those deaths… I will exist.” “… Well… it’s true.” Ryuk was somewhat speechless. “That will be more than enough time.” I was scheming already. “Light, you… What’re you thinking?” Ryuk asked. “I shall look for the king of Shinigami and make a deal with him.” I smiled. “Instead of warranting my safety, I’ll lend him my intelligence. I’ll give him an amazing strategy to rebuild the Shinigami’s rotten world.” “I don’t think that old fart would be interested in that.” Ryuk said uneasily. “Who do you think I am, Ryuk? I’m the guy who almost became the god of the human world. I’ll just wheedle him. I can even kill the king, if needed.” The joy I once felt when I was saving the world from evil, surged through my veins once again. “Human versus Shinigami: a battle for the summit. I’m not done yet. I’ll amaze you even more, Ryuk.” Ryuk grinned happily and started to laugh. “Let us go, Ryuk. I’ll show you the genesis of the new world once again.” About 4 deaths later, we met with the Shinigami king and settled that I would become a Shinigami, as long as the Shinigami world was rebuilt. I chose the name of Kira, because that was what I was most famous for when I was human. I didn’t disappear off the face of Earth like Misa or Higuchi. Along with becoming a Shinigami, I asked the Shinigami king for two death notes as a condition. The Shinigami king didn’t mind. I made the Shinigami world a better place. This story isn’t about me; it’s about Carmen Grace and Near, her father. Let me tell you their story… you’ll find it quite interesting. Category:Blog posts